Iok Galaxy
General Info The Iok galaxy is a medium sized galaxy and the richest of the 12 inner galaxies. Many large trading hubs such as Eraswl and Sososoosoos can be found here, some of the richest places to ever exist. It's usually neutral, due to it's large wealth reserve and the galaxy not wanting to lose this gain. Multiple inhabitants include Nuclear Sally, Elophkatneta, Battuyj, Monkuyti and Valar Bagha. It was burned during the tenth eternity war, but was fixed soon after, due to aid from Rumbume and Padabab. It is ruled by His Grand Majesty, Ruler of the 40 lands of greatness, King of Pickles, Messiah of Marlins his Great highness Pickled Chardonnay. Biosphere The Iok galaxy has a clear atmosphere and a large, purple sky. Many mountains and lakes lay here, usually being very large. The galaxy obtains its light from a large Purple supergiant, that is in the very centre of the galaxy, although Pactrapolis uses land to cover it and uses a huge light to project a spectrum across the galaxy. History Early stages The Iok Galaxy was hiding along wth many other galaxies during the early stages and periods of time, while only Pacland and Pait were revealed. During the 1st Eternity war, Iok tried to hint at its existence by leaving a rune script in a temple saying “More lies out there”, but people who found it took it as a fake script. Finally, during the Second Eternity war, Pennu Dawg, Queen Of Gorth, Helped Pait and Pacland Battle Infector, although Pennu Dawg never actually revealed where she was from. Later, during the 3rd war, She finally revealed Iok and the other galaxies to battle Slime, a huge discovery at the time. More explorations, influences, wars and situations As soon as Iok revealed itself, a huge flush of tourists arrived from Pait and Pacland, much to the annoyance of Pickled Chardonnay and his courtiers. The Iok Galaxy quickly established a neutrality Pact in which RhrbRhrb, Rumbume, Padabab and Roobish Bin joined. As soon as the 4th eternity war rolled round, Iok participated by sending guards to protect important political figures. UNDER CONSTRUCTION Planets and their species Over 40 planets are located in Iok, many being huge megalopolises, with large income and wealth. Almost every being differs from each other, with different lifestyles, appearances, and everything. Iok Planets Gorth — Grargathan Buglog - Bulgoe Azkerith - Azkerthan Fwasikïstaz - Fwasik Yothenheirel - Yothen Pranisk - Pranisian Boreais - Plionin Pactrapolis - Pac Marlasiok - Marlin Stickvallis - Stickman Eyebasker - Eyebat Lazardifzick - Lazard Baabuz - Baabuzian Hoglish - Hog 3thrad - 3hrodian Croolasmasik - Croolan Octos - Octosian Cabbageick - Cabageickian Potat - Potation Wogland - Ftuous Gog Grenghis - Rubikan Draaak - Qutuns Pumeli - Melorans Bloblisk - Blob Fwogist - Fwog Buckl - Pencilians GRB (Grand republic of Bom) - Grirans Tunos - Tuna Terrabia - Terrabians Karkia - Karkians Stonon - Stonon Sclia - Sclians Tarves - Tarvenian Umblehymn - Hymnian Puni - Punian Pableos - Pablean Tubalis - Tuba Ovin - Ovonian Sososoosoos - Sososoosan Moniya - Moniyan Eraswl - Salmannish Gludon - Gludonian Azibia - Azibian Larbin - Larbinian Papion - Papionese Iok Territories Planets After the Tenth Eternity War, The Wildlands was rebuilt by the iok government, and the leader became bulgoe junior. The Wildlands was rebuilt as the new Wildlands, and became a great trading hub once more, until the third second era war, when it was retaken by the descendants of the former government officials and became a megatropolis. Government